Beating the Heat
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Raditz finds a box of popsicles in the freezer. Somehow, he knows what Vegeta intends on doing with them. Yaoi warning!


Author's note: So summer is here and it's hot so I decided to have some fun in the Dragon Ball Z universe and I wrote a little fic about Vegeta and Raditz. I will warn you that it is kind of graphic and involves popsicle-abuse...so read at your own risk.

Beating the Heat

He knew trouble was brewing when he noted the addition to the freezer. It wasn't like Vegeta to buy sweets which told the long-haired Saiyan that he should probably find somewhere else to go before he was the recipient of the male's creative and almost insatiable sexual appetite. If anyone thought Vegeta was bad when he was in the midst of blood lust had apparently never encountered him in the midst of just lust. Raditz found him more terrifying like that then he did seeing him Super Saiyan. It didn't help that the male was unpredictable and that he often singled HIM out. What made it more startling was the fact that Bulma seemed to prefer HIM facing the male than taking care of his needs herself.

A moment later, he senses the arrival of the male and readies himself for almost anything. After all his years of service, Vegeta was STILL an enigma. Footsteps make him tense involuntarily and he has to fight a wave of panic that goes through him. It was just Vegeta. Some nightmares just weren't exorcised easily. He hears the footsteps stop and knows he's behind him. "Popsicles?" he asks trying for neutral.

"It's hot outside."

It was a simple enough answer and one COULD take it for the truth...if they didn't know Vegeta. "Mmmhmm. Somehow, I don't think that's why you got them."

The prince chuckles. "Really now?"

"We're not discussing the fact that you have a serious issue with sex, Vegeta."

"You have a serious aversion to it. I think I'm healthier."

Raditz snorts. "Okay, that might be true but...Why is it that Bulma sends you to me? ME of all people."

More laughter, gentler this time. "You don't know? It's because she wants to be with Yamcha...and she is smart enough to know that there is only one person who has ever been able to fully satisfy me."

Raditz feels himself flush. "I'm not trying to get my ego stroked today, Prince."

"I know that. You're worried about the popsicles."

"I am NOT worried about..."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, I am a LITTLE worried about the popsicles."

"You don't need to be. I am not about to hurt you."

"I don't know why...but I am not completely convinced of that even now," he sighs, "That damned Ice-jin really fucked my universe up."

"I know...which is why you need to just trust me."

Raditz snorts. "Oh, yeah, that's a good idea. I don't know if they know what a sexual deviant they have living on their planet."

"They think I'm heartless and with no feelings."

"Lucky them."

"Stop being snide."

"I'm not I am merely commenting on the truth of the matter."

Vegeta snorts. "Well, would you care to join me in the kitchen?"

Raditz stills. "I...Uh...Vegeta..."

"Raditz...We've been over this. You have to stop being so averse to sex."

"You need to stop having it."

"Raditz!"

The male swallows. "Alright, alright. Stop being temperamental."

"Then you stop saying stupid things."

"It seems to be my forte."

"Well, regardless of that...Kitchen. Now."

"Is that an order, prince?"

Vegeta grins. "Yes."

Deciding that this male really WAS a sexual deviant, Raditz reluctantly walks into the kitchen. "If Kakarot comes over I am going to murder you."

"I already told your brother not to come over because if he did he would witness me violating you with cold objects. He politely declined coming anywhere NEAR this place."

"You did WHAT?"

Vegeta laughs. "You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because your brother wouldn't let up until I explained what I meant by it."

"I'm going to kill him," Raditz grumbles.

"He is a colossal idiot, I know."

"I still can't believe you actually TOLD him what you were planning on doing."

"I just said that I was going to violate you with cold objects. I didn't tell him that I was going to take each popsicle and push into you allowing it to melt and then suck the liquid out. I think he might have had a heart attack with hearing that much honesty from me."

"I can imagine he would."

"But Kakarot aside, I intend to enjoy you and that box of popsicles."

Raditz flushes. "Will arguing do me any good?"

"No."

"I had a feeling that you would say that."

"You know me too well. Now into the kitchen with you...unless you'd like to see how messy we can get the bed."

"Uhh...maybe not but our bedroom windows don't gaze out into the front yard. I am not sure we need anyone who might wander up to uh...notice things."

"It'll be the best free homosexual porn they've witnessed."

Raditz blushes. "Uh...well...That's a matter of opinion don't you think? Besides you abusing popsicles might have an adverse reaction to some people."

"What we do in our own home is OUR business."

"Vegeta..."

"Stop arguing and get IN the kitchen!"

Deciding NOT to piss his lover off any further, Raditz does as bade and walks into the kitchen. "I still think you need help, Vegeta."

"With what?"

"An insatiable libido and some need to have sex where people can see."

"You need help with your AVERSION to sex so again, I think I am healthier."

"You're gonna end up in jail!"

"You'd probably benefit from a stay."

"VEGETA!"

The male merely chuckles before opening the freezer and pulling out the box. Raditz really wants to flee from the room but knows instinctively that the other male will just chase him down. 'Dende, how did I end up having to cater to him?' he wonders, 'He's...I don't think there is a way to adequately describe him.' "Come here, Raditz."

Swallowing, the long-haired male is sure this isn't going to end well. 'Here's to hoping that my brother does as he's told,' he thinks, 'because I do NOT what to try explaining this to him.' And he meant it. He really was NOT going to explain this to his brother. Kakarot probably would only chuckle and tell him that it was his business what he and Vegeta did. That would somehow just make the whole situation worse to him. "You are thinking entirely too much about this," Vegeta remarks.

"Maybe."

"There's no 'maybe' about it, Raditz."

"I already told you that this isn't easy for me anymore. I don't know how many more times we have to have this conversation, Vegeta."

"I am well aware of your abject terror whenever anyone mentions anything that comes close to something sexual."

"It's not..."

"Yes, it is. You get terrified. You won't admit to it but I know you better than anyone. Stop arguing with me, Raditz, you aren't going to win."

Sighing, the long haired Saiyan's shoulders slump. "Fine. Do what you will. I can't stop you."

"Would you stop sounding like I am about to hurt you? I assure you that isn't the case."

"We're not going around in damn circles again, Vegeta," he warns.

"That only happens because you try to weasel out of things."

"I have told you before that I am still having trouble adjusting to things."

"And I am trying to HELP. You need to trust that I know what I am doing, Raditz."

"I am trying."

"I know that you are."

"Then WHY?"

"Because I know what I am doing. Now relax."

That was easier said than done when he knew what was coming. It's especially hard when Vegeta puts the box down in favor of taking him by his hips and lifting him onto the table. "V-Vegeta..."

"What did I tell you?"

He closes his eyes. "I..."

"Raditz, you are safe with me. Relax."

It was hard to do but he manages. His eyes snap open when he hears the sound of a wrapper opening. Looking back, he watches Vegeta push a red popsicle into his mouth. Swallowing, Raditz looks back at the tabletop. 'He's not about to do what I THINK he is...' He never gets to finish the thought as a cry escapes him. It was fucking COLD! "V-Vegeta..." he gasps out. The male thrusts the cold object at just the RIGHT angle, and Raditz screams. His fingers clutch the edge of the table and he has to wonder why Vegeta had to be like THIS. He'd never met someone who was THIS kinky...and is sure that he never wants to again.

If that wasn't enough, the sudden heat that hits him once Vegeta thrusts his tongue into him makes him keen helplessly. The male was really going to kill him one of these days...or he was going to kill Vegeta. It was inevitable.

Going from cold to hot to cold makes Raditz extremely sensitive by the time Vegeta gently opens him and presses all the way into his body. Every small move sends Raditz nearly screaming. He had to admit, though, that Vegeta knew how to make things feel damn good though he'd refrain from saying such things. It just wouldn't do to make him think he wanted a repeat performance. That would be a very, very bad thing.

Once in the safety of his room, he closes his eyes feeling tired but satisfied. "Did that hurt?" Vegeta asks him.

"No."

"Then did you have anything to worry about?"

"No."

"Remember that the next time, Raditz. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you without going through me first."

"I'm sorry. I told you that this is difficult for me."

"I know. We're not having this conversation again because you'll end up prickly and there will be a long gap before you relent enough to allow me to touch you again."

"Am I really THAT bad?" he asks as he opens his eyes and stares at the other male.

Vegeta snorts. "You have no damn idea."

"I'll work on that," he murmurs before yawning, "later. I'm too damn tired right now."

"Mm, I wonder why that could be."

"Because I'm currently in a relationship with a sexual addict who is damned kinky...not to mention has a worse sweet tooth than my brother. Did you have to eat the whole damn BOX?"

"It wasn't the popsicles that were good. It was YOU. You make the most erotic sounds when you let go."

Raditz flushes. "We are officially done with this conversation, prince."

Vegeta chuckles. "One of these days you are going to just give in with less of a fight."

"You keep telling yourself that."


End file.
